Ballot Wars
by kuragari nikkou
Summary: So, smashers...who did you vote for in the fighter poll? Disclaimer inside! Possible relations with Smash Support?
1. Mario

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: It had to be done.

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Mario**

Mario stared at the voting list with a small frown. There were several different forms of himself listed there.

Cloud Mario. Cat Mario. Gold Mario (Well, he supposed that would work since there _was_ an amiibo for that). Tanuki Mari—wait, that would just be him with the tanuki leaf item!

He sighed. Were these choices jokes? It's surprising they had so many votes, though.

Wait, what if people just liked those forms of himself better?! They already liked Dr. Mario better than him (Pssh, just because those people don't know how to use F.L.U.D.D.)!

What if Princess Peach liked those other forms of himself better?!

OH NO!

Well, if that was the case, then he just wouldn't vote for those!

Mario voted for Princess Daisy. Hopefully, Princess Peach would also vote for her friend and not fall for those other forms of himself. He already knew Luigi would vote for her. He whistled cheerily at the thought.

' _I'm-a counting on you to win-a, Princess Daisy!'_

 **Dr. Mario**

Dr. Mario wrote "Dr. Luigi" on his vote and handed it in. Heck, they had him, so why not have his brother…cousin…whoever in as well?

As soon as he handed it in, he realized that he also could've legitimately voted for Nurse Peach.

…

Well, dammit.

Then again, both choices probably didn't have much of a chance either way… Oh well.

 **Luigi**

"Wa-hoo!" Luigi cheered. This was finally his chance to hopefully get Princess Daisy in the roster. He liked Rosalina a lot too, but he _loved_ Daisy.

He handed in his ballot with a wide smile…and was promptly scared off when a boo popped out of the box.

DANG IT, BOWSER! NOT COOL.

 **Bowser**

Bowser didn't really care. His nemesis was here. His nemesis' doctor self was here. His nemesis' younger brother was here. The princess he liked was here. Heck, even his son was here! And while the Koopalings were alternate forms, they were all technically here as well.

Who the heck was he supposed to vote for?

He shrugged and wrote "Goomba" on his vote before handing it in.

There was no way they'd put a regular goomba in the roster, but a joke vote was fine. He wasn't going to vote for Princess Daisy of all people to make his enemies happy.

 **Bowser Jr.**

Bowser Jr. wanted to be just like his father, so he wrote "Goomba" on his ballot too.

And so did all the koopalings.

If Master Hand was surprised by the nine votes for a regular goomba, he didn't show it.

 **Princess Peach**

"All right!" Princess Peach cheered as she voted for Daisy. Sure Daisy's color scheme was one of her palette swaps, but it just wasn't the same.

And if Dark Pit got in, then maybe Daisy had a chance too! Daisy at least had a different hairstyle while Dark Pit looked almost completely exactly like Pit. Well, minus the whole hair and eye color thing.

 **Rosalina**

Rosalina wasn't really sure who to vote for, but she was interested in meeting this "Daisy" person, so she voted for her.

It'd be nice to have more girls to talk to, she supposed.

 **Wario**

Wario voted for Waluigi.

'Cause if Mario could be here with his brother, his doctor self, his nemesis, and his princess, then why not his partner in crime?

And it'd be way easier to talk to Waluigi when he wasn't being summoned from a glass jar thing to beat people up with a tennis racket.

 **Yoshi**

Yoshi didn't know why everyone was so pumped up about this voting thing. Would Smash Brothers even really go for it? What if the person that won was a really out there choice? Like Goku from Dragon Ball Z or something?

He shrugged and decided to vote for Birdo.

People didn't seem to care if there were _more_ characters from the Mario franchise, right?

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: This has been awfully tame so far. Oh yeah, I don't really read Smash Bros. fanfiction anymore like…at all, so if this idea's already been done, then congrats to whoever it was who did it first! Your version is probably better than mine!


	2. Zelda

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: On to the Triforce crowd.

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Link**

Who the heck was he supposed to vote for?

There was Midna, Fi, Malon, Saria, Ruto…okay, maybe not Ruto, Impa, a goron, a zora, a deku shrub, Epona, Skullkid…wait no that's a terrible idea moon final smash NIGHTMARESNIGHTMARESNIGHTMARES, the happy mask salesman oh man that was an even worse idea EVENMORENIGHTMARES, Hilda, Lana, Agitha…isn't even a fighter, Postman…also isn't a fighter, Illia, Dark Link…ew no and besides they already had Dark Pit, Vaati…eh, Ghirahim ew no way, and Tingle WAIT NO STOP BAD IDEA BAD.

He sighed.

Well, Midna was already an assist trophy as well as a fighter in Hyrule Warriors. Lana, Agitha, Fi, and Impa also helped him fight in Hyrule Warriors, so they'd all probably want a break. And Tingle and Skullkid were already assist trophies while Dark Link was a palette swap and SHOULD REMAIN A PALETTE SWAP.

He was forgetting someone.

A fairy flew out from behind him.

Oh Nayru.

Link voted for Navi and had no regrets whatsoever. She was such a bizarre choice, there was no way she'd get votes anyway.

 **Toon Link**

Toon Link was trying to decide between his trusty faithful boat, Makar, Medli, and Toon Zelda.

His boat was terrifying, Makar could play music, Medli could fly, and Toon Zelda…well, if Link had him, then Princess Zelda could have hers! Tetra could even be a special transformation move!

Oh wait, they didn't have special transformation moves anymore.

…

Toon Link added Tetra to his list of people to consider.

After much deliberation, Toon Link voted for Aryll.

Aryll was such a cute little sister, no one could possibly think to hurt her! She'd be unstoppable!

 **Ganondorf**

Ganondorf lounged in his room mulling over his options.

On the one hand, he could just vote for Navi or Tingle or a cuckoo just to annoy Link and Princess Zelda, but voting for the fairy or whatever Tingle was or a chicken also meant he'd be at risk of their antics as well.

And besides, Navi already had like…five hundred votes. What was that idiot Link thinking?!

He could also vote for Ghirahim or Dark Link or Vaati if only to have another villain in the roster, but then they'd try to take his spot as the best villain of Smash Brothers.

Not that they could. He was much too impressive to lose to _those_ peasants.

He sighed and decided to vote for Zant.

At least then he'd have a lackey.

 **Princess Zelda**

Zelda voted for Impa.

Impa was more of a mother to her than Hyrule's queen, her protector when Link couldn't be there, an amazing fighter in her own right, and her most trusted person besides Sheik.

And Impa was badass. Why wouldn't anyone vote for her?

 **Sheik**

Sheik also voted for Impa.

Impa taught her the ways of the Sheikah, guided her in her journey, and was Zelda's important friend as well.

And besides, Impa and her could skin Link alive if he dared hurt Zelda. Sheik liked having insurance.

And Navi had like a thousand more votes, so she needed to stop this madness.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I'm worried for Link's safety.


	3. Catch 'em All!

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Gotta catch 'em all!

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Pikachu**

Pikachu voted for Pichu.

Heck, they brought Mewtwo back, so what was stopping them from bringing another character back from Melee?

And Pichu and him were bros.

Bros. Bros forever.

YEAH.

 **Jigglypuff**

Jigglypuff voted for Igglybuff.

Because if Pikachu was going to vote for his pre-evolved form, then she could vote for hers!

And besides, Igglybuff was small and cute. No one would be able to hurt it. Igglybuff would be unstoppable!

…wait, what if people found Igglybuff cuter than her?

…

Oh no. Oh NO. OH NO!

 **Lucario**

Lucario voted for Pokémon trainer.

It was nice to be around his brethren, but Charizard was really annoying him.

Fire AND Flying to beat his steel and fighting while also having a shot at turning into a DRAGON?

Charizard was his worst enemy! At least Pokémon trainer would have to switch to Venusaur and Squirtle every now and again.

Wait, they couldn't have character-switching smashers anymore…

HE WASTED HIS VOTE, DANG IT!

 **Charizard**

Charizard voted for her Mega Y form evolution.

Because no one liked her Mega Y form evolution anyway, so who would use it?!

And she sure wasn't going to vote for Pokémon trainer! She liked her freedom.

 **Greninja**

Greninja voted for Callum/Serena.

At least, she hoped that her vote would be valid considering the two trainers served the same purpose.

Sure she could still meet Chespin and Fennekin if someone grabbed the right pokéball, but it just wasn't the same.

She wanted more of her buddies to talk to, darn it. Most of the pokémon here were from Kanto, and Lucario wouldn't talk to her because _she_ didn't have a mega form!

Mega forms were stupid anyway…

Wait, they couldn't have character-switching smashers anymore…

…

Greninja stole her ballot out of the box and changed the choice to Delphox. She could totally beat a Delphox, after all.

 **Mewtwo**

Mewtwo also voted for Pichu.

Thing is, Mewtwo didn't really care, but at least he _knew_ Pichu.

Unlike all these other new pokémon he had never seen before.

Seriously, there was an _ice cream_ pokémon and a _garbage_ pokémon now?

What ridiculous idea were they going to have next?!

Mewtwo huffed.

He missed when Pokémon used to make sense.

Like how a bunch of eggs could evolve into some kind of coconut tree or when an Abra inexplicably gained a spoon when it evolved.

Ah, Kanto…good times. Gooooood times…

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Brokachus forever YEAH.


	4. Kirby Crossing

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Kirby and Animal Crossing combined. Because they'd be so cute.

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Kirby**

Kirby didn't want to vote. Most of the people from his franchise were mean or scary, and he didn't really know enough about his other friends that he could vote for people from their franchise either.

Screw it, he was going to go eat his strawberry shortcake.

After about seven hundred strawberry shortcakes, Robin quit on him so he couldn't eat anymore.

Oh noooo. Kirby frowned at his fifth dimension of a stomach.

If only his artist friend, Adeleine, were here. She could probably paint him food if he asked. She probably would. Adeleine was nice.

WAIT THAT'S IT.

Kirby voted for Adeleine before guilt-tripping Robin into cooking him more food. Ha ha, Robin could never resist the sad puffball look…

 **Meta Knight**

Ah yes, this was a good chance for Meta Knight to get some _real_ fighters in here. Actual _worthy_ opponents for once!

…nah.

Now that Meta Knight thought about it, there were already ten different swordfighters. It got kind of boring after a while.

He watched Kirby successfully guilt-tripping Robin into baking more cakes and frowned behind his mask.

Kirby really needed to get more friends. Sure he was already doing a fine job of setting Kirby on the right path, but he couldn't be there all the time. Kirby needed someone who wouldn't spoil him like Robin. Someone who would encourage him to have healthier habits.

Like Prince Fluff.

Prince Fluff was cool. He tried to save his kingdom.

Meta Knight voted for Prince Fluff before leading Kirby away from Robin. Dammit, Robin, you're doing the whole "successful resistance" thing wrong!

 **King DeDeDe**

King DeDeDe voted for Waddle Dee.

BECAUSE A KING COULD ALWAYS USE MORE SERVANTS!

And heck, one of them had like…a blue scarf and a spear or something, right? That was fighting material right there!

 **Villager**

All the Villagers voted for Mr. Resetti with their ever-present smiles on their faces and their axes hidden behind their backs.

For you see, Villagers didn't vote for Mr. Resetti because they liked him and appreciated his advice and thought he'd actually be a good fighter or anything, oh no.

Villagers voted for Mr. Resetti so that they could SMASH HIS FACE IN GOOD.

AND BLOW HIM UP.

AND THEN SMASH HIM SOME MORE.

The Villagers were now currently deciding which one of them would swap out if Mr. Resetti came in and they invited him to a 7 vs. 1 team match.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I actually like Mr. Reset—no. No, I don't. Sorry. Also, I avoided using 'Marc' in case people were unfamiliar with him from Smash Support, but it's actually Marc who makes the cakes for Kirby.


	5. Spaaaaace!

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Spaaaaaace! I have foxes, birds, Samuses, and pikmin.

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Fox McCloud**

Fox voted for Krystal because he had been wanting Krystal to join the roster since like Melee.

ISN'T IT HER TIME TO SHINE YET, I MEAN COME ON!

Though, he supposed he was glad _Wolf_ didn't return.

Now if he could _just_ get people to stop voting for Slippy.

WHY WERE PEOPLE VOTING FOR SLIPPY ANYWAY?!

Sometimes, Fox really hated these people and their joke votes…

 **Falco Lombardi**

Falco didn't really care so long as people stopped voting for Slippy.

SERIOUSLY, PEOPLE.

Wasn't Navi's crazy popularity enough for them?

He watched Fox agonize over the ever-updating results list and sighed.

He supposed it couldn't hurt to just vote for Krystal.

It'd be one less vote for Slippy, at least.

And just as he said that, Slippy got two hundred more votes.

…well, dammit.

 **Samus Aran**

Why were people voting for Ridley?

Why were people voting for RIDLEY?

WHY WERE PEOPLE VOTING FOR RIDLEY?

Samus groaned and went back to her lab. If Ridley won the poll because of THOSE FANS, then she was going to have to develop some new weapons to make that scumbag wish he _hadn't_ won.

She voted for Anthony because there weren't really a whole lot of other people in her franchise she could vote for. Anthony was cool. He didn't render her unable to use weapons or anything LIKE _SOMEONE_ SHE KNEW.

And she didn't care enough about the other smashers to vote for their friends either.

Because Samus was SUPER BADASS BOUNTY HUNTER who doesn't make friends and DOESN'T AFRAID OF ANYTHING.

…yeah.

 **Zero Suit Samus**

WHY WERE PEOPLE VOTING FOR RIDLEY?!

Zero Suit Samus groaned.

Seriously, why? What was so appealing about this scumbag?!

She sighed.

Zero Suit Samus didn't vote for anyone because she is SO EMPOWERED and SUPER INDEPENDENT WOMAN DON'T NEED NO MAN.

…nah, she voted for Anthony, but that's because she didn't really care either way so long as Ridley didn't get any more votes.

Ridley ranked number two in the votes.

Zero Suit Samus cursed loudly.

 **Olimar**

Olimar wasn't sure who to vote for. He could vote for Louie, but Louie would kind of just eat everything. They already had Kirby and Yoshi, so that would be pretty bad.

Hmm…

Olimar looked at the voting list and saw the name, 'Daisy.'

Oh, that sounds like a good person! Olimar had always had good luck with plant-like things. Fruits made juice to keep him from starving. Some berries helped him make a spray to defeat his enemies. Heck, his pikmin were like plants (maybe because they practically _were_ plants) and they helped him save his company and survive!

This 'Daisy' plant-like person would surely be a good choice as well!

 **Alph**

It wasn't like Alph didn't like Olimar or anything. Olimar was a good Hocotatian man, but he wasn't from Koppai.

And a Hocotatian just didn't understand the joys of fruit.

Vegetables were gross and made you crazy!

Oh, but the Pikmin were like carrots, weren't they? Pikmin were okay. Pikmin were more than okay! Pikmin are awesome!

Alph wished his captain or Britney were here, though.

Wait, he could vote for one of them!

…but who should he vote for?

…oh no. Oh NO. OH NO!

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I don't know enough about Slippy to hate him, honestly.


	6. So Strong, Man

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: DK and boxing and racing, YEAH.

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Donkey Kong**

Donkey Kong wasn't allowed to vote anymore because he kept voting for bananas.

Well, how was he supposed to know you were supposed to vote for a fighter, anyway?!

Then again, if he had known, he would've voted for Candy Kong, and she wasn't really much of a fighter.

Not that that stopped them from including Villager or anything.

Oh, bananas actually got some votes. Yes, good.

 **Diddy Kong**

Diddy Kong voted for Dixie Kong.

…okay, but what else were people expecting?

Dixie Kong could fight, could hover in the air, and all that jazz. She'd be an awesome addition!

And Smash Bros could use some more simians…

 **Little Mac**

Little Mac stared at the long list of fighters he had had matches with, and solemnly decided that none of them were worth voting for.

And DK was kind of already here, so…

He sat back and looked at the ceiling in thought. He then walked over to his punching bag to hit it a couple times. Then he went back to staring at the ceiling. Then the punching bag. Then staring again.

He was about to hit the bag when an idea hit him.

He didn't need to bring any new fighters here. Smash Bros already had plenty of good fighters. He just needed to bring someone who would encourage him to fight harder.

Someone with inspirational lines like, "What's your favorite ice cream koan, mine's chocolate."

Yeah, someone like Doc Louis!

He hit his punching bag again before voting for his trainer. Everyone was going to be so inspired now!

 **Captain Falcon**

Voted for a girl. Name was Jane or something. Hot. Kind of looks like Samus, actually. Racer. Can never tell what age she is. Says she's twenty. Captain Falcon's not sure if he believes that.

YESZ.

And maybe they could talk about cars together and poke fun at Samurai Goroh.

EVEN BETTER.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I don't know if voting for your girlfriend to come to a fighting game is a good idea… You'd kind of have to fight her, you know? Unless you both like that, I guess.


	7. Angelbound

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Angels and deities are not Earthbound, right?

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Pit**

Pit already had Palutena, honestly. He didn't want anyone else. Who else would he even want?

WHO COULD COMPARE TO LADY PALUTENA?

…

Then again, the smashers were kind of being forced to vote…

…

He could vote for Magnus. Magnus was cool. Yeah.

Wears a lot of belts, though. Weirdo. Who did he think he was? A Square Enix character?

 **Palutena**

Who to vote for, who to vote for…?

Well, she could always vote for Viridi. …except Viridi hates humans and killed off a considerable amount of the population. What would she do to a lot of the smashers who were also human?

Not Viridi, then.

Well, she could always vote for the Eggplant Wizard! That guy always gave Pit a hard time! After much protesting from Pit, Palutena came to the conclusion that the joke vote was horribly unfunny and borderline cruel.

Hm…

Oh, she could vote for the Centurion! They had kind of disappeared since she and them weren't really Pit's final smash anymore. The poor, unappreciated dears!

She wrote the name on the slip, but they didn't seem as popular as banana and goomba for some reason. She was pretty sure banana and goombas couldn't fight, though? Voters were strange.

 **Dark Pit**

He wasn't going to vote for anyone. Screw it.

Lightning fell around him, nearly frying him till he grabbed a ballot slip.

Sheesh, they really wanted the smashers to vote, didn't they? Going this far was a bit much, though, wasn't it?

He sighed.

Who did he hate the least that wasn't already here?

…

Dark Pit voted for Magnus. He was cool. Tells it to gods and mortals alike how it is if they suck at their job.

Yeah. Magnus was cool.

And all the while, Viridi was glaring at the trio representing their franchise.

WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE VOTE FOR HER?!

 **Ness**

Hm. Lucas was going to be here soon, so Ness wasn't really sure who else he wanted to vote for.

He looked down at his list of friends thoughtfully. There was Paula, Jeff, Poo…

Or he could do a joke vote and pick Mr. Saturn. Then again, he didn't really want to use his vote for a joke character…

He glanced at the photo on his nightstand. It had Pokémon Trainer, Lucas, Ice Climbers, Toon Link, and himself there. It was too bad Pokémon Trainer and Ice Climbers couldn't be here since the 3DS couldn't handle them and all, though…

Well, Pokémon Trainer couldn't really fight by himself, but he could always vote for Popo by himself, maybe.

…nah, he was voting for Nana. She was cooler. Always falling to her death so her brother could save himself or grabbing the opponent after he did to deal more damage. Yeah. Nana was pretty great.

 **Lucas**

Lucas was unsure why they wanted him to vote when he had barely gotten in the game itself, but he supposed he should use his vote wisely.

Let's see, there was Duster, Kumatora, Salsa, and Boney…

Kumatora would probably jump at a chance to fight. He could just see her now, taking names and picking fights…

Heck, if he didn't vote for her, she'd probably be totally offended.

Lucas ran for the ballot box at record speed.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Poor Viridi. Then again, at least Nana got a vote, I guess.


	8. Together they Vote!

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Together they vote!

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

Hoshi: Bonus guest appearances ahoy.

-:-:-:-

 **Marth Lowell**

"Get out of my way."

It was a simple and effective command spoken in a near demonic voice that parted the crowds and made a path for the Hero King. The black aura emanating him was not unlike the aura that surrounded the Robins when they were about to summon Grima.

He calmly walked down the path, neatly wrote "Roy" on his slip, and handed the vote in. Satisfied, he grinned and turned back to the quivering crowd.

"Thanks, everyone." He beamed to almost blinding levels as sparkles fell around him. He walked back to his room whistling cheerfully as the crowd merged back together and wondered what the hell Marth Lowell was.

The Hero King was almost certain that Roy wouldn't get in the Smash Brothers roster again, but…

He was content with having a shot at it, at least. Exchanging letters with his best friend in this goddessforsaken toybox wasn't the same as talking with him.

 **Ike**

Ike wasn't going to vote for any of friends.

Screw that.

As if he wanted to condemn Soren or Ranulf or even his little sister to being confined in this toybox from Ashera's Judgment! He could probably condemn the Black Knight to it, but screw that cheating Eclipse-using stupidly high stats boss. Dude was dead anyway…hopefully.

And well, Marth would probably attack anyone that wasn't his wife, his soldiers, his descendents, Roy, Roy's family, or someone who's ruled a country.

How lucky for him that he was none of the above…

So Ike only had one choice, really. Vote for the guy he knew Marth liked enough to listen to and discourage the crazy ex-prince from trying to cause him bodily harm every now and again.

Roy.

And besides, he liked Roy. Roy sent him souvenirs sometimes from traveling when they exchanged letters. Like dried meat. Mmm.

Voting for Roy put Marth in an even better mood. Maybe he could finally get a good night's sleep for once!

 **Lyn (Wait, she's not a smasher)**

Lyn voted for Roy.

Because she was drowning in a sea of blue-haired lords and dammit, Smash Bros, Fire Emblem isn't just blue-haired swordwielders all the time every time.

Or even swordwielders in general…

Well, she could've also voted for herself, now that she thought about it, but…

It'd be nice to have another person from Elibe to talk to.

And he was her possible son! They could do all sorts of possible mother-son bonding things they couldn't do back in Pherae!

But he had a pretty slim chance of getting in with all the other characters' popularity…

Lyn made "Vote for Roy" posters. Marth helped her put them up. She knew she liked that kid for a reason.

 **Lucina**

Lucina voted for her father.

Yes, she admired the Hero King a lot, and yes, she had heard many good things about Pherae's Young Lion as well as his father and possible mother, but Chrom was more important.

Then again, having Chrom as a fighter might change the Robins' Final Smash to summoning Grima, but that was okay. She took that dragon down once…after failing…and she needed everyone's help to take it down the second time…but the point was that SHE'D TAKE GRIMA OUT AGAIN if she had to!

And her father was plenty unique enough to be a fighter for Smash Bros!

He had the whole asymmetrical one shoulder thi-, wait, no, Ike had that too. Her father has the Falchio-, wait, no, she and Marth had that too. Her father could wield a bow-, wait, so can Link, Toon Link, Zelda, Sheik, Pit, and Dark Pit….

…

She was still voting for Chrom, anyway.

 **Robin (M)**

Robin (Dude) voted for Chrom.

Yeah, he could've voted for Tiki or Cordelia or Tharj—ahahaha, no, not Tharja not ever, or any of his other tens of possible wives, heck, he even could've voted for his precious daughter, but well…

Chrom was special.

Two halves of the same whole and all.

Also, he managed to team up with his girl self to at least get Chrom included as a Final Smash, so heck if they weren't going to go all the way and get him as a smasher!

And ALL WHO STOOD IN THEIR WAY WOULD BE CRUSHED LIKE THE VERMIN THEY WERE AHAHAHA!

…he really needed to get Grima under control some day.

 **Robin (F)**

Robin (Dudette) voted for Chrom.

Yeah, she could've voted for Lon'qu or Gaius or Rick—wait, no, I mean, she did marry Ricken once and all, but that's kind of awkward, hahaha, or any of her other tens of possible wives (this is not a typo), heck, she even could've voted for her precious son, but well…

Chrom saw her naked once. She was going to make him take more responsibility, darn it.

Also, she managed to team up with her guy self to at least get Chrom included as a Final Smash, so why not just go all the way and make him a smasher too?

And then the Ylisseans will rule the world and take over the Smash Bros toybox AHAHAHA!

…shoot, that was Grima talking again. She really needed to get that under control…

 **Chrom (wait, he's not a smasher either)**

"It just seems vai-!" Chrom stopped short at the glares of his tacticians.

"Look, Chrom, that wench, Lyn, is running a stupid 'Vote for Roy' campaign that goes against the 'Vote for Chrom' campaign that Lucina, male me, and I worked so very hard to create for you." Robin (Chick) explained venomously. "It's going to look sad if you don't even vote for yourself!"

"…I thought you liked Lyn." Chrom said. "Why the sudden name-calling?"

"Oh, Lyn's cool and all." Robin (Not a chick) shrugged. "We are not and will never be the tactician she knew, but we do feel a sort of bond with her." He smiled fondly before he frowned again. "But we refuse to lose to some little Sacaen girl of the Plains."

"I will take down the Hero King myself if I have to in order to ensure your victory, father." Lucina declared resolutely. "And the Radiant Hero too. Dastard probably thinks he's better than you just 'cause he got into the roster when you didn't." Lucina growled at the thought.

"I don't think the Radiant Hero thinks that at all?" Chrom wondered. "A-anyway, why the sudden hostility towards your fellow franchise members? I thought you all got along."

The Robins and Lucina laughed, a loud cackling mix echoed through the halls. They then gave Chrom a straight look.

"Chrom, we spent a lot of our time destroying their cheap Outrealm copies for funds and rare items." Robin (XY chromosomes) shook his head. "Of course we're going to destroy their genuine selves at this too."

"They'll never know what hit them." Robin (XX chromosomes) said as her eyes glowed purple. "We'll even bring in a fellgod if we have to. Crush their spirits completely even when we all know you'd beat the Young Lion in popularity alone."

"…I'm going to ask permission to bring Libra here and teach you all about peace again." Chrom decided. "You all need Naga." He turned in his ballot. "But…I did vote for myself as well. It'd be a waste of your efforts otherwise."

"Aw, we knew you'd see it our way!" the Robins attached themselves to Chrom. Feeling left out, Lucina gave her father a hug too. Marth, Lyn, and Ike then entered the room.

"Descendents." Marth stated coldly. "I am very disappointed in you." He drew his sword and pointed it at Chrom. "You have made a powerful enemy today, though. I hope you've prepared yourself because I wasn't called a legend for no good reason."

"Screw you Not-Marks too!" Lyn drew her sword as well. "At least _my_ tactician wasn't a self-insert mary sue fellgod thing! Mark was more charming than you curs would ever be!"

"I don't _care_." Ike placed a hand on his forehead in exasperation. "You're all freaking lunatics! Geez!" He pulled Chrom out of the mess. "Look, you guys can go and kill each other for all I care. I'm going to get something to eat with Chrom."

"Okay." Everyone except Ike and Chrom answered. "This'll be a quick fight anyway." Ike didn't even look back as he led Chrom out of the room.

"They're not really going to kill each other, are they?" Chrom asked.

"It's just a thing we say here." Ike replied.

' _Nah, they're totally going to kill each other.'_ Was what the Tellian lord thought.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I meant for this to be as short as the other chapters. I don't know how this happened. But hey, this is an actual war right here!


	9. Wii go Mii Mii Mii

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: The Miis get fit. Awwww yeah.

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Wii Fit Trainer (Woman)**

Wii Fit Trainer voted for Reckless Safety Notice Man.

You know, that guy who tells you to get plenty of room when you're swinging the wiimote and stuff?

What do you mean he's just a blue silhouette thing that swings around a wiimote?!

Do you not see that steaming hot physique?! Those curves?!

Reckless Safety Notice Man is hotter than any other male fighter in the roster.

…oh, and he can probably fight too or something.

 **Wii Fit Trainer (Man)**

Wii Fit Trainer (Manliest man) also voted for Reckless Safety Notice Man.

It was always important to do exercises safely, so logic dictates that it would be important to play video games safely as well.

Then again, there was a lot of rage when people played online…

Oh well, he supposed they couldn't always have nice things.

Hopefully Reckless Safety Notice Man would join in, though. Along with Mr. Game and Watch, Smash Bros' roster would be filled with the hottest men in any fighting game.

As Captain Douglas Jay Falcon would say, "Yesz."

 **Mii Brawler**

Mii Brawler voted for Tifa from Final Fantasy VII.

…don't judge him, Tifa's awesome!

Do you not see her kicks?! She doesn't even need to be on fire to do it!

Wait, what? What about her body?

THIS IS A KIDS GAME (then again, it was rated T or something?), GOODNESS GRACIOUS!

 **Mii Swordfighter**

Mii Swordfighter stared at the ever-expanding list of fictional swordfighters.

…the list was going to take some narrowing down.

Spoiler alert: Mii Swordfighter is literally not going to come to a decision till the day before the votes are all collected, so you probably won't find out till then!

 **Mii Gunner**

Mii Gunner voted for Dante from Devil May Cry.

If only for the sake of having to re-title 'Super Smash Bros 4' to 'Super Smash Bros 4 featuring Dante from Devil May Cry.'

And well…

She kind of thought those guns were cool…

…what, don't judge her! DON'T LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT!

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: I dropped the ball on the Mii Fighters I just don't even…what even…ah.


	10. Retro is Too Cool for You

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: All the retro!

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Mr. Game and Watch**

Mr. Game and Watch was currently playing a small betting game with himself to decide between the two candidates for his vote.

He watched two groups get ready to square off. On one side of the room, Marth and Lyn brandished their swords. On the other side of the room, Lucina readied her blade while the Robins opened their tomes.

If Marth's group won, then he'd vote for the Pong bar from PONG.

If Lucina's group won, then he'd vote for the Tetris blocks from Tetris.

Mr. Game and Watch watched the opposing sides rush at each other before Master Hand flew in and zapped all of them.

"Settle your disputes on the stage in a match." The hand ordered. "And stop breaking things in this house!" And just as quick, Master Hand flew out of the room.

The two groups struggled back to their feet.

"That's…fine…" Marth coughed out. "We'll see you…in the coliseum…then."

"Agreed…" Lucina spat out. "You'll meet your…loss there."

Mr. Game and Watch sighed. Knowing how tenacious they all were, he was pretty sure this was going to take a while. …especially since they set the stock at 99. Oh boy…

 **R.O.B.**

R.O.B. voted for Wall-E.

Let's face it, Wall-E was a tiny and adorable robot companion that liked to collect small objects.

R.O.B. would be the best older sibling robot ever.

Sure, Wall-E would be a bit outdated and probably filthy, but R.O.B. could fix that in between matches and filming scenes if needed.

And then the robot invasion will finally have the means to take root and thrive.

All according to plan.

 **Duck Hunt Dog**

Duck Hunt Dog voted for Scooby Doo.

It'd be nice to have someone he could talk to besides R.O.B. Sure R.O.B. was cool and all since he could communicate with him, but R.O.B. didn't really understand his problems since he was a robot.

That, and R.O.B. only talked in binary. It wasn't the greatest form of communication when you couldn't understand the person who could understand you.

He hoped the Pokémon could talk to him, but they seemed to have a language all on their own.

But why was he voting for Scooby Doo when he could vote for any other fictional talking animal?

Because Scooby Doo could solve mysteries!

Like, why does a paper printout of food heal you when you pick it up?

Or how do they trap people in those glass jars before you free them? And how do you free them by raising them up in the air?

Smash Bros was a mysterious place with even more mysterious phenomena…

He needed another fellow canine to tell him he wasn't crazy and that someone else saw it too.

Oh, and his duck buddy was a huge fan. They could finally get an autograph!

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Can you believe we only have one chapter left to go? Man, this ride was pretty short…


	11. Third Party Crashes You!

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Are we still crashing this third party?

 **Disclaimer:** The opinions expressed by the smashers in this fic do not necessarily reflect my opinions or my creator's or the other OC's. Don't assume you know any of us…unless you hang out with KN in real life, then you probably know her pretty well, at least. Also, vote for whoever the hell you want, and don't let anyone discourage you otherwise.

-:-:-:-

 **Sonic the Hedgehog**

Sonic voted for Amy Rose.

…

AHAHAHAHA, nah!

Obviously, he'd vote for his buddy, Tails.

…yeah, no. No, he didn't.

…so, Shadow, then?

Ha! Like Smash Bros needed any more palette swaps for playable fighters, pfft!

Sonic voted for Knuckles.

Yes, this is serious.

What? What do you have against Knuckles?!

Smash Bros would have to be renamed, "Super Smash Brothers & Knuckles" if Knuckles got in, and Sonic thought that was beautiful.

…and no, Sonic was not just upset that they refused to re-title Smash Brothers "Super Sonic Smash."

His proposal was brilliant, dammit! They just don't understand or appreciate his wit…

 **Megaman**

Let's see, there was Air Man, Aircon Man (what?), Aqua Man, Arcade man (Cool), Astro Man, Barrage Man, Blade Man, Blizzard man (General Winter?), Bomb Man, Bond Man, Break Man, Bright Man, Bubble Man, Burner Man, Burst man, Centaur Man (So he's like 50% man, 25% horse, and 25% robot or something?), Charge Man, Chill Man, Cloud Man, Clown Man (um, what?), Cold Man (Grab a blanket, dude), Commando Man, Compass Man (Bet he never gets lost), Concrete Man, Crash Man, Crystal Man (Is there a gold version?), Cut Man, Dangan Man, Dark Man, Drill Man (PIERCE THE HEAVENS), Dust Man (…I hope he has bunnies), Dynamo Man, Elec Man, Express Man, Fake Man (well, he IS a robot), Fire Man, Flame Man (…UM?!), Flash Man, Freeze Man (Buddies with General Winter?), Frost Man (Jack Frost!), Galaxy Man, Garbage Man (This paragraph is garbage), Gemini Man, Gravity Man, Grenade Man, Ground Man, Guts Man, Guts Man G (Now with 100% more G), Hard Man, Heat Man (All heat and no fire, eh?), Hornet Man, Ice Man (You've got to be kidding me), Jewel Man, Junk Man (Besties with Garbage Man), Knight Man, Komuso Man, Konro Man.

SHEESH, HOW BIG IS THIS?!

Magic Man, Magma Man, Magnet Man, Mega Man? (I am also confused), Metal Man, Multi Man, Needle Man, Nitro Man, Oil Man, Pharaoh Man (YUGI), Pirate Man (LUFFY), Plant Man (gather more for a Garden Man), Plug Man, Pump Man, Quake Woman (Wait, woman? What? Wow!), Quick Man, Ring Man, Search Man (Bing?!), Shade Man, Shadow Man, Sheep Man, Skull Man (Luffy, you forgot this for your flag!), Slash Man (OH TYPICAL! You have slash, but no femslash! You lack so much imagination and actual good writing skills blahblahblah), Snake Man, Solar Man, Spark Man (Elec Man, I found your brother!), Splash Woman (GASP, ANOTHER ONE! Wow!), Spring Man, Star Man, Stone Man, Strike Man, Sword Man, Tengu Man, Time Man, Toad Man (Princess Peach was looking for you), Tomahawk Man, Top Man (dreidel, dreidel, dreidel), Tornado Man (You spin me right 'round), Turbo Man, Wave Man (Gotta greet the customers, dude), Wind Man, Wood Man, and Yamato Man.

Megaman sighed.

How was he going to choose from this obscenely long list?!

Screw it, he was going to vote for Protoman or something.

 **Pac-man**

Pac-man voted for Mrs. Pac-man.

'Cause hell if he was going to vote for Inky, Blinky, Pinky, or Sue.

Or food.

Or a common enemy.

Or a fairy.

Or a dragon-like alien creature that killed a blonde bounty hunter's entire colony.

Or a frog that could pilot a spacecraft.

Pac-man really had to question why bananas, goomba, Navi, Ridley, and Slippy still dominated the polls, but well, it wasn't any of his business to question the popular choices.

 **Shulk**

Melia.

No, Fiora.

No, Melia.

But Fiora.

Then again, Melia.

FIORA.

REYN. Wait, what? Well, no, he'd probably have to stop saying, "Now it's Shulk time," and he liked that taunt. Hm, he could always vote for Sharla, but she kept trying to push him towards Melia, so…

Shulk sighed.

Honestly, he didn't want to start any more ship wars, he wanted to keep his taunts, and Dunban and Riki probably couldn't get in considering they were in his Final Smash and Riki was also an assist trophy.

…not that stopped the Fire Emblem guys or Wario…

He supposed he could always vote for Metal Face. People wanted that stage hazard, Ridley, for some reason, so why not Metal Face?

Shulk could use something to take his anger out on, honestly.

And Metal Face could use a good punch. Or slash. Or a hundred. Probably a thousand.

All this talk about beating up Metal Face made Shulk go to the Gaur Plain stage without even realizing it.

Oh yeah, if Metal Face won, Shulk couldn't wait for the satisfaction.

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: And that's the last chapter, everybody! It was meant to be short and fun, but I think I got carried away. Whoops! Well, at least we had fun… If not, feel free to complain in the reviews!


	12. Unexpected Surprise

Everything © their respective owners

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Well, Roy got into the roster, so I might as well write Marth and Lyn rubbing it into the Ylisseans' faces.

 **Warning:** Surprise Skies of Arcadia references. OOC, but that's nothing new. Marth and Lyn are being jerks. Roy is one hundred percent done with all of you. Also, Mii fighters deserved better, so I'm giving them more.

-:-:-:-

"So, this is Yafutoma, huh?" Roy looked around in awe. "It's really beautiful…"

"Master Roy!" Wolt ran towards him. "They have a service where you can ride in these washtub-like boats!"

"That actually sounds pretty fun. Where-?!" Roy was interrupted as a beam of light enveloped him.

"…master Roy?!" Wolt stared at the space the redhead used to occupy. "St. Elimine, why did your beam of light claim my lord?! He's too young for it to be his time yet! I-oh."

Wolt paused in his grief to pick up a note that was left behind. A small, floating white-gloved hand floated away from the paper.

"Roy has been added to the Smash Bros roster! He'll be back when we decide to return him."

"When will that be?" Wolt asked the mini glove.

"I have no idea!" The glove chimed in a singsong tone. "Well, you'll get him back when we're done with him." The glove then went back into the note and disappeared with it altogether.

"…" Wolt narrowed his eyes at the space the glove and note used to occupy. "Damn Smash Bros tournaments and their kidnappings… Well, I suppose I'll have to report this to Captain Vyse and Marcus."

-:-:-:-

"-are they…?" Roy looked around, realizing he wasn't in Yafutoma anymore. The place did look familiar, though. Almost like a toybo-. Oh no. Hell no. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"NOPE!" Master Hand swung in cheerily, updating Roy's outfit to fit SSB4's standards. "Now go visit your mom and your angry not-boyfriend before they try to kill off my newcomers."

"I thought I told them to calm the hell down…" Roy sighed. "I should've accepted that bottle of loqua from Vyse when I had the chance. Doing this completely smashed would've been a better option."

"Don't you just sleep with nearly everyone when you get drunk?" Master Hand reminded him.

"Better than dealing with any of this sober!" Roy threw his hands in the air. "Feh, I guess someone's gotta be the reasonable one in this franchise, and I can't leave Ike to do it on his own."

-:-:-:-

"SURPRISE BITCHES!" Master Hand announced eloquently. "I bet you thought you'd seen the last of Roy! Well, you thought wrong! 'Cause he's back!" He gestured dramatically to the redhead.

"I'm…happy to be back." Roy beamed. Sheesh, he was finding it hard to even _pretend_ to be happy.

"Roy?!" that sounded like Marth's voice. And then the audience was blown away as a blue-haired man closed in on the redhead. Yep, that was definitely Marth. The Altean lord scanned him, apparently still surprised. "I…I can't believe…!"

"I can't really believe it either." Roy chuckled, feeling a little genuine happiness. Marth drew him into a tight hug.

"I've missed you." Marth admitted.

"Not more than me." Lyn said. Wait, when did she-? "Get off my son, Marth." The Altean lord narrowed his eyes at her before letting Roy go. He supposed it was only fair since she was Roy's mom, after all.

"It's good to see you as well, mother." Roy smiled as she embraced him.

"Your father would be proud." Lyn commented as she let go of him.

Roy opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the ominous black auras surrounding Lucina and the Robins. Well, they looked new!

"Um…" was what Roy ultimately ended up saying.

"I can't believe…" Robin (The Queen) started.

"…the Young Lion…" Robin (The King) continued.

"…joined instead of father." Lucina finished.

"IN YOUR FAAAAAAACE!" Marth and Lyn gloated.

Roy frowned and crossed his arms. "Be nice to the newcomers, you two." Roy's scolding fell on deaf ears. He sighed as Ike walked up to him and led him away.

"They're just spiteful because they lost to Lucina and the two tacticians in a 99 stock match." Ike informed him. "It's only a matter of time before they demand a rematch, and I don't think you want to get involved in that."

Roy huffed. "You know what? Someone's got to put an end to this nonsense! I'm going to go schedule a match."

"Roy, no." Ike whined.

"Don't tell me how to live my life!" Roy scheduled the match cheerily.

-:-:-:-

"Special Edition: Fire Emblem Team Match Throwdown!" Master Hand announced. "For the Blue Team, we have Marth Lowell and Lyndis!"

Marth didn't even spare a glance at the crowd while Lyn waved to all her fans.

"For the Green Team, we have Lucina and the Robins!" Master Hand gestured to the Ylisseans.

"Ha, we kind of sound like a band." Robin (Alpha Female) chuckled as they all waved to their fans.

"And for the Red Team, we have Roy, Ike, and Chrom!" Master Hand gestured to the last of the Fire Emblem fighters.

"Wait, Roy, why?" Marth and Lyn protested.

"B-but Chrom/Father!" The Robins and Lucina also protested respectively.

"I'm not fighting alongside two elitists who treat their fellow franchise members like dirt." Roy crossed his arms and turned away.

"I just wanted to fight a match." Chrom admitted. "But I do wish you three would go back to acting normally again too."

"Just so you know, if our team wins, you guys have to make up, all right?" Roy clarified. "And don't hold back, either! I don't want to hear any complaints when you lose."

Marth exchanged looks with Lyn while the Robins shared uneasy looks with Lucina.

"Ashera, this can't end well…" Ike shook his head.

"Ready? Go!" The announcer voice boomed.

It wasn't even three seconds before Ike was launched off the stage in a complete OHKO. Roy narrowed his eyes at the Hero King, who quickly avoided his gaze.

"Marth!" If Roy was the type to put his hands on his hips, he'd be doing it now.

"What?" Marth feigned innocence. "I couldn't hurt _you_." Roy grunted in annoyance at that.

"When I said, 'don't hold back,' I meant _against me_!" The Pheraen lord crossed his arms.

"I refuse to lay my hands on my child." Lyn informed him resolutely.

"And I've no wish to hurt my father." Lucina added.

"You didn't hesitate at Fort Ferox." Chrom pointed out. "We also spar all the time. Just think of it like that."

Lucina raised her blade while her father raised his to block. Before Lucina could complete the swing, she flinched and ended up re-sheathing her Falchion. "Ugh, it's like that one timeline where I accidentally killed you at Fort Ferox! I'm getting flashbacks; I can't do this!" She shook her head.

"Hah!" Robin (Omega Male) scoffed. "Try being the vessel for a fellgod dragon! In most timelines, I was forced to kill him, abuse my children, _and_ I ruled the world with zombies! Ahahahaha…"

"And it's even worse when you have the option to marry him." Robin (Mademoiselle) nodded. "Some timelines I get to raise Lucina only to be forced to rip away her entire world… And then I get to live with the knowledge that what I did to her would've hurt Chrom more than anything…"

"…how are your poor tacticians still sane with memories like that?" Roy whispered to Chrom, the broken looks on the Robins' faces were scaring him.

"No one knows," Chrom shrugged, "but I've admired their strength all the same."

"I really can't touch Roy/Chrom, but I _can_ hurt Chrom/the Young Lion." The Blue Team and the Green Team said respectively.

An awkward silence followed. Marth and Lyn slowly made eye contact with Lucina and the Robins before both sides launched at each other.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FATHER!" Lucina charged a Shieldbreaker.

"YOU BACK THE HELL OFF MY SON!" Lyn gripped the hilt of her Mani Katti, adjusting her stance.

"Hurt Chrom, and you _die_!" Robin (Fraulein) dashed forward with her Levin Sword drawn while Robin (Hombre) charged a Thoron.

"Hurt Roy, and you'll _wish_ you had died!" Marth fended off both attacks from the strategists.

Roy and Chrom watched the heated fight in front of them with unimpressed looks. A smash ball floated onto the stage while Blue Team and Green Team fought, but neither team seemed to pay it any mind, so wrapped up in each other.

"Want to try pairing up?" Chrom suggested to Roy.

"All right, sounds like we could get 'em all that way." Roy agreed, going after the smash ball.

"Did the stage suddenly get darker?" Lyn noticed while blocking one of Lucina's strikes. The Blue and Green Teams turned their attention to a glowing Roy.

"CRITICAL HIT!" Roy's final smash knocked them off the stage at an angle and towards…

"We're not done, yet!" …Chrom, who angled the two teams into the air. Lyn and the tacticians turned into twinkles in the sky while Marth and Lucina faceplanted against the screen.

"Game!" The Announcer concluded. "This winner is…RED TEAM!"

"One hell of a way to start off your comeback." Ike commended Roy…in a full-body cast.

"Well, it was either get them to get along or spend most of my time getting plastered." Roy rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Wait, aren't you too young to drink?" Chrom asked.

"Don't tell the liquor-sellers that!" Roy shushed him. "It's never too late for Smash Bros to pull off more bullshit that I might need to get drunk to deal with."

"Roy, you can't fool the liquor-sellers." Ike shook his head as much as he was able in a full-body cast. "You might not look fifteen anymore, but you definitely still look too young for alcohol."

"We'll see about that!" Roy cackled.

-:-:-:-

When Ryu joined the roster, that was when Mii Brawler knew…

Why didn't they vote for this guy in the first place?! He was, like, prime fighter material right here! Just what Smash Brothers was missing!

…Oh, but then their vote would've been wasted, huh?

Well, at least they didn't have to re-do their votes or anything. After Roy got into the roster, Marth, Lyn, and Ike literally stopped caring about whoever else got into the roster and weren't in any condition to recast their ballots.

Master Hand certainly tried, though…

"Add Goku to the roster, I don't care." Marth rolled his eyes. "I got the only person worth giving a damn for anyway."

"And we can go fishing and do sparring and have picnics and other Mother-Son bonding activities." Lyn clasped her hands, sparkles in her eyes. Yeah, there…wasn't really any way to make her recast her ballot…

"Like I'd want to subject my friends to this toybox…" Ike crossed his arms. "At least _Roy_ is already used to this craziness…"

"I'm giving up on your franchise forever." Master Hand threw himself into the air.

-:-:-:-

And has Mii Swordfighter finally picked a worthy swordmaster from the ever extensive list of fictional sword-users?

No.

Because Smash Bros already has one…two…one-fifth of the roster as sword-fighters, and Mii Swordfighter didn't see the point in adding anymore.

So, Mii Swordfighter chose…!

Oh wow, is Lloyd Irving a costume for the Mii Swordfighters?! Lloyd Irving?!

Mii Swordfighter can be Lloyd Irving now?

Forget revealing the vote, Mii Swordfighter can be Lloyd Irving!

LLOYD.

IRVING.

YEAH!

Except he doesn't use two swords, so it's all a sham in the end…

STILL, LLOYD IRVING, THOUGH!

-:-:-:-

Hoshi: Okay, _now_ the ride is over! Hope you enjoyed the extra stretch!

Hoshi: What about that follow-up story to Smash Support? Well, I think I should hold off on that until Smash Bros is done adding things. Also, it would be a really bad idea to try to get between KN and her computer right now…


End file.
